Daddy Dawson
by Gaellicious89
Summary: One-shot about my idea of Papa Dawson coming to live with the Caseys.


**A/N:** Hi everybody ! Following the spoilers released last weekend mentioning some troubles between our newlyweds Casey after the arrival of Papa Dawson in their apartment, I had the idea of this little one-shot. Yes, because to me "troubles" can mean a million things, not necessarily from a dramatic point of view. They could play this storyline in a funny and comical way, and that's why I wrote this one-shot, to share my idea. This is not a very long story, but I hope you will like it anyway. It's a series of small scenes. What if Papa Dawson was very invasive? What if he was still there at the wrong time? What if he drove his son-in-law crazy?

Good reading,

Gaëlle

* * *

 **GABBY'S POV**

« Matt, baby, we're home! » I shout as I open the door of our apartment, my dad behind me with his suitcases. As we enter the apartment, Matt comes out of the guest room and comes to greet us. He puts a quick kiss on my lips before saying hello to my father: « Ramon, glad to see you! »

« Matt, thank you so much for doing this. It will not be long, I promise, » my father tells him, hugging him. Matt gives a strained smile and says « Okay. » I thank him in just a glimpse, and when he puts an end to their embrace, I take my father's luggages and I take him to his room.

« Here's your room, dad. You got fresh sheets and towels and a bathroom back here, » I show him the facilities. « Matt and I are here for you, whatever you need, » I say, feeling Matt holding a sigh beside me.

« You're an angel, » my father tells before taking me in his arms and holding me really tight.

« It's family that gets you through everything, right? » I kiss him on the cheek, as I spot Matt rolling his eyes in the corner. « Well, I guess I'll let you get unpacked," I say, leaving and closing the door behind me. I join Matt in the kitchen, he's taking a bottle of water in the fridge. I lean on the counter and I challenge him with my famous look.

« What? » he rolls his eyes once more.

« Make an effort, all right? » I tell him. « He's my father… I can't leave him homeless. »

« Gabs, » Matt starts saying as he goes around the counter so he could get closer to me. « I know that, and I love you for being so present for your family, but you've to admit it's hardly a long-term solution," he says putting his hands on my shoulders like he do all the time. « I appreciate your father, I really do, but you know him… Once… Once, he will be used to live here, this is going to be complicated to get him to leave. »

« Matt, » I sigh. « I… I don't have a choice. My mother threw him out. My brother punched him and they haven't spoken directly to each other since. Right now, I'm all he's got… »

« You always know how to have anything you want… » he smiles at me, surrounding my waist with his toned arms.

« I don't know what you're talking about, Lieutenant, » I'm pretending to not understand what he means.

« Oh yes, you totally know. You're always giving me googly-eyes in those circumstances ! » he laughs before he leans to kiss me, but he's quickly interrupted by my father coming to the kitchen: « So, kids, what's for lunch? ». Matt turns around, looks at my father and I keep from smiling by biting my lips. He turns back to me, looking right at me before putting his arm on my shoulder as a sign of frustration.

« Uh, ummm, what about some enchiladas? » I propose, knowing it's one of Matt's favorites. I beg him with the eyes, and he finally gives me one of his famous smiles.

* * *

 _One week later_

 **MATT'S POV**

I'm coming home after three Alderman's meeting and all I want to do is to spend a quiet evening on the couch cuddling up with my wife. I enter the apartment through the back door which leads directly into the kitchen. I expect to find Gabby behind the stove, as she often does in the evenings when I work late. But the room is plunged into the dark, so I walk towards the living room, and I see my father-in-law, literally wallowing in the sofa, a pack of chips on his stomach, a beer in one hand and the remote in the other. The coffee table is full of drinks and snacks. I look at the scene in front of me, astounded.

« Hey Matt, you had a good day? » he asks when he spots me.

« Uh, yeah. I bet you too, » I say, scanning the room. He nods. « Uh, where's Gabby? » I ask.

« She's taking a shower, but it'll be a while, though… » he answers.

« Well, have a good evening, » I say, offering him a shy smile. I'm heading to our bedroom discreetly, not up to more conversations. I open the door, The room is immersed in a subdued light. The curtains are closed. The door to the adjacent bathroom is open. I threw my jacket on the bed. I take off my shoes. I start unbuttoning my shirt by heading towards the bathroom. I remain for a moment on the doorstep to admire the figure that you can see through the mist on the shower walls. All I can think about is my wife, naked, under the hot water. I continue mechanically to remove my shirt and unbutton my pants, when a little laugh takes me out of my thoughts. I look up, there's my wife. Her. I distinguish her wet face and hair through the mist and hot steam. She's looking at me and smiles at me through the shower door.

« Joining me? » she asks. I needed nothing else to get rid of my pants and my boxer on the doorstep and to join her without delay. « Hey baby, » she says as she wraps her arms around my neck to draw me into her. I put my hand on her hips and I feel her hot body into my cold one. I slowly approach my lips to hers, while massaging the small of her back and letting my hands go down dangerously a little lower. « Closer, closer, your lips to mine, » she teases me in a seductive tone.

« Someone is in a good mood, » I smirk.

« You've no idea how much I need a distraction, » she laughs before attacking my neck with sensual kisses and touches. I put my hand on her chin to approach her lips to mine and I start kissing her fervently. Our lips dance at a steady rhythm, our tongues intermingle and our bodies become one under the hot water jet. « I wish we could glue our lips together forever… » Gabby says out of breath between kisses.

« Well, it's a good thing we're married and we're going to be together forever… » I caress her hair, looking her straight in the eyes. I'm staring into those big beautiful brown eyes of her, and when she least expect it, I grab her by the waist, turn her around and I pin her against the cold wall of the shower. « Wow, » she moans loudly at the contact of her bare chest against the tile wall. I grip my body against hers and I put my hands on her lower abdomen. I kiss the spot between her ear that always drives her crazy and she moans loudly and loudly, hitting the wall of pleasure. I'm coming down my hands on her lap, then on her thighs, and she cries of pleasure as the contact of my hard member caressing her back and her butt. My hands skid quickly to where she wants me the most. She leans her head against my shoulder, and one of my hands grabs one of her breasts and rubs it savagely as my mouth is still on her neck. « Oh my god! » she yells, punching the wall once more. She tries to turn around, but she's stuck between the wall and me. She tries to struggle, laughing loudly and knocking the four corners of the shower. I take the opportunity to tickle her on the sides, her laugh is so adorable. She manages to turn around, not without a few extra blows against the walls of the shower and the tiles. She looks at me slyly, ready to continue this intense session of sex, but is quickly interrupted by someone shouting in the room next door, « What's going on? Gabby, are you okay? ». Gabby looks at me with wide eyes, not believing what's going on. She puts her hands on my chest, and I sigh on despair. We don't answer, trying to be discreet, so the old man enters the bathroom. « What the hell is going on here? » he murmurs, by discovering the clothes on the doorstep and on the ground. « Gabby, are you here? » he asks again. No answer. « Gabby, is everything alright? » he asks again. « I heard you scream… » he continues talking, and Gabby and I look at each other laughing like adolescents. "And I heard loud noises too… », I put my hand on my mouth to keep me from exploding in laugher, even if deep down this situation doesn't amuse me at all. « Gabby? » Ramon asks again. I make her sign to enter or he will be capable to open the shower.

« Ummm, yes, dad, everything is alright, » she finally says.

« Come on, you've been in there long enough, » Ramon says and I find it very frustrating. I roll my eyes and clench my hands on Gabby's waist as a sign of exasperation.

« Dad! » she protests.

« Gabriela! I'm your father! »

« And she's not ten years old anymore! » I finally speak. Furious, I open the door of the shower a little. I put my head through the door, careful to hide Gabby's body behind me and I stared at him, irritated. « You must be kidding me! » I yell. « Could you at least give the towels? » I ask in a cold tone. He keeps standing there with a silly face. « The towels, please! » I ordered him, and he finally executes. He hands me the towels, I don't even bother to thank him. I close the door of the shower, wraps the towel around Gabby's body who dare not even look at me so she is embarrassed. I tie my towel around my waist and get out of the shower in fury. « She's all yours! » I yell at him and pass by him towards the bedroom.

« Matt! » Gabby shouts. « Matt, please! » she yells again when I don't answer.

« You are going to just stand there or…? » I ask Ramon once again, needing some intimacy to be able to dress myself.

* * *

 _Another week later_

 **GABBY'S POV**

To say that the situation has been a little tense this last week is a small word. Matt and my father barely speak to each other. When we are not at the Firehouse, Matt comes home as late as possible, and I can't blame him. As for our private life, our intimate moments are interrupted every time by my father. To believe he has a radar. So, this morning when we heard the door of the apartment slamming early, we took this for a sign. Matt woke up instantly and started caressing my sides through the material of my nightie. « This is the first chance I've had to show you how much I love you, » he murmurs into my ear before kissing my shoulder blade.

« Well, you can start by kissing me properly… » I say with a sleepy voice. He grabs me by the waist, and stands me on my back. He puts himself above me and leans to kiss me gently to begin, before deepening the kiss. His hands wander between my stomach and my thighs. He plays with the hem of my nightie, and raises it at the same time that his hands go up along my body. He stops under my chest and as he continues to kiss me, he caresses my breasts through the transparent lace. I break the kiss to admire him. His eyes are full of lust and desire. I caress his bare chest and his toned arms. I help him to remove his boxer while he removes my nightgown entirely, and we are only one. We kiss delicately, our hands discovering the body of the other as if it was the first time. My hands are in his neck while his are on my hips. Matt is on top of me, kissing my neck as I bury my head in the pillows as a sign of pleasure when suddenly the door is opening and my father is yelling: « Breakfast is ready! ». We raise our heads towards the door and paralyzed we look at him, open mouths, without moving, unable to say a word. Matt is over me, with his muscular arms on each side of my body, the sheets are on the level of his butt, if not lower, my chest is totally bare, the space between Matt and I let a full view of my breasts. « Oh, sorry, I'm interrupting something? » My father smiles, and Matt groans in fury, throwing a pillow in his face before falling on me to cover me with the sight of my father. « What the hell is wrong with you? » Matt yells at him. « Get out! Close the door! » he gets mad once again. Once my father has left and the door is closed, he falls on his side of the bed. « I can't do it anymore… » he sighs. I turn on my sides to face him. « It's been two weeks and I'm starting to be sexually frustrated… » he says and I cannot help laughing at his facial expression. « He has that sex radar built right in his nose, or what? » he complains, half angry, half amused.

« I'm sorry, I thought he was out… » I say softly, caressing his cheek.

« I hope at least he has bought croissants! » Matt finally smiles. I kiss him before he gets out of bed.

* * *

 _The next evening_

 **MATT'S POV**

Ramon went out to have a drink with a friend, so we take advantage of that quiet moment to do a movie date night with Gabby. We have everything planned, the beers are on the coffee table as well as the popcorn. A romantic comedy is in the DVD player. We are lying on the couch in our pajamas, Gabby is lying on my side, her hands on my chest and thigh, while my arm is surrounding her shoulders. We are covered by a blanket and we watch the movie in a comfortable silence. Once a while, I caress her hair and put a sweet kiss on the top of her head, she presses herself tightly against me. As the film progresses, we lie down on the sofa, and we fall asleep in each other's arms.

We are suddenly awakened by someone who throws himself into the sofa with a bound: « So, kids, I bet the movie wasn't that good! ». He takes a beer on the coffee table, and take the bowl ont popcorn on his lap. « What are we watching now? » he asks.

We look at him, stupefied. It takes me a few minutes to come to my senses. « Okay, this is no longer possible! » I say, getting up, being careful of Gabby who was lying against me. « Ramon, you're my wife's father, I appreciate you, I really do, but… But, this, this situation, it doesn't work! » I tell, loudly than I want, my nerves getting the best of me. Ramon gets up at his turn, Gabby sits up on the middle of the couch, looking at us alternatively.

« I never thought I was a burden for you! »

« Dad, No! Don't get Matt wrong, it's not that… » Gabby intervenes.

« I knew he didn't want me there since day one… »

« Dad! Don't be ridiculous! » Gabby gets annoyed by his behavior as well.

« You know what, Ramon ? Yes, I had some concerns about you coming to live here for a while, like I would have had about my own mother. Not because I don't appreciate you, but because it's very complicated to live with one of its parents when we are grown up, and even more, when we're married. And I was right! Since you've been here, we have not had a single moment for us, just the two of us. You are intrusive, you are invasive, and most of all, you are shameless. You enter our bedroom or our private bathroom without knocking or asking for permission, you have surprised us I don't know how many times in embarrassing positions and you haven't even apologize a single time for disturbing us! » I get angry, saying all that I've to say. Ramon turns his attention to Gabby, who simply nods as a sign of approval about what I've just said. « I could not kiss or touch my wife without you interrupting us every time and I can tell you I'm really, but really, very frustrated right now! »

« I… I'm sorry, I haven't realized… » he says, sitting on the couch besides Gabby. « I'm sorry, baby girl… » he says, hugging his daughter, and I cannot help but roll my eyes.

« I'm not the only one you need to be apologizing to, you know… » Gabby tells him, looking at me.

Ramon gets up and comes near me: « Matt, I'm really sorry for my behavior. I was just so glad of your company, you know? Let me make this up to you as well as I can… »

« By leaving, maybe? » Soon as I said it, I regretted it, because I knew that I'd spoken in anger. Gabby is looking at me with big eyes. « Oops, sorry, I was kidding of course… »

« No, no, you're right. I figured I'd just check into a hotel for a while. » he smiles. « I'll let the two of you enjoy your married life properly… » he says, returning towards the guest-room. « And make a lot of babies, because it seems it's your favorite activity! » he laughs. Gabby and I look at each other, relieved. She gets up and throw herself in my strong embrace. « If with all this activity I don't have the most beautiful grandchildren of the planet … » he says, and we kiss passionately, laughing.

* * *

 **A/N:** Here was my little ideas. I hope you liked it, don't forget to leave a little review, it's always a pleasure to read them. Now, I come back to enjoy my holidays in the French Riviera. Love, G.


End file.
